


Дай мне причину

by Broiler747



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon), Wonder Woman (2009)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broiler747/pseuds/Broiler747
Summary: Амазонки Темискеры охраняют не взбунтовавшегося Ареса, а лорда Доминатор, которая когда-то давно сунулась на голубую планету по ошибке с целью порабощения. Диана, мечтающая увидеть мир, прислушивается к странной злодейке, которую про себя называет «взбунтовавшимся подростком».
Relationships: Лорд Доминатор/Диана Принс
Kudos: 1





	Дай мне причину

Ипполита говорит, что нет ничего почетнее для амазонки, чем посвящать себя общему делу на благо цивилизации. Темискера защищена со всех сторон, как с моря, так и с воздуха. В последний раз свое мужество воинственным девам пришлось проявлять очень давно, когда угроза явилась из далеких глубин космоса: планету пытался поработить злодей настолько современный, что было страшно смотреть ему в глаза. Объединив немалые силы, женщинам удалось одолеть странных лавовых приспешников врага, а после взять в плен и снять маску с самого злодея, чтобы понять — перед ними такая же, как и они, женщина, только со странно зеленоватой кожей. Воительницам понадобилось время, чтобы понять насколько опасного и изобретательного диверсанта им удалось поймать, но зато корабль, что был у этого властолюбивого чудовища, послужил науке. Принцесса Диана хорошо знает это все, ведь день, когда появился сам остров Темискера и злодейка была заточена навечно, был днем ее рождения. Она росла со знанием этой правды, становилась воином, достойным своего народа и знает на пересчет некоторые послабления, что начали проявлять к злодейке. Оказалось, века было вполне достаточно, чтобы монстр стал глотать горькие слезы и проситься на свободу, оказалось, без техники она, как ее еще шепотом называли Доминатор, абсолютно беспомощна и весь грозный вид скрывал за собой почти беспомощную девушку, которой попросту нечем заняться. Где-то еще спустя триста лет Доминатор стали выделять пару охранниц, чтобы та могла гулять по острову. Правда, другие капризы ставшей слишком по-детски обиженной злодейки им были не понятны: просьбы принести ей телевизор в камеру и пиццу были попросту невыполнимы.

Словечки, которые отпускала Доминатор, запоминались своей чудаковатостью, а ее злость и крики: «Я попала в какой-то каменный век!» вызывали недоуменные взгляды. Отпускать ее не собирались, ведь узнали, что на счету у этой хрупкой инопланетянки десятки галактик. Несмотря на это Диане она всегда была интересна, хотя бы потому, что та ведала о других мирах. Ипполита не возражала, когда Диана, уже достаточно зрелая, сама попросилась в стражи великого зла. Инопланетянка была настолько слаба, что никто не видел смысла приставлять к ней двух амазонок, достаточно было одной. Диана никогда не видела Доминатор вблизи, оттого, когда перед ней возникла скрюченная фигурка с печальными красными глазами, растрепавшимся хохолком белых волос и опущенным в грусти плечами, даже почувствовала укол жалости. Не напоминала гротескную фигуру из рассказов, несущую разрушения, а скорее забитую девочку-подростка, которую сверстницы недолюбливают за странный внешний вид. «Что, очередная супермодель мне в компанию?» — уныло поинтересовалась Доминатор. Диана почему-то улыбнулась, жалея увиденный образ: «У всех должна быть компания». Тут великое зло широко раскрыло глаза в удивлении: «Так вы что, говорить умеете?» Диана нахмурилась: «Все женщины Темискеры наделены речью. Подожди… С тобой что, никто не говорил до меня?» Доминатор, хоть и пыталась скрыть радость от того, что ей сказали хоть несколько слов, презрительно фыркнула: «Все это ваши дурацкие правила. А ты особая, я погляжу». Диана почему-то не обиделась, так как не могла отделаться от ощущения, что перед ней действительно капризная, озлобленная девочка, чью способность разрушать переоценили.

Диана не знала о правиле, которое нельзя было нарушать — хранить молчание в присутствии врага, потому в последующие дни охотно разговаривала с пленницей. Она стала ее умилять. Широкие познания в оружии, технике, но полное неумение скрывать эмоциональное состояние. Диане с каждым часом, проведенным с ней, хотелось попросту ее обнять и ободрить, сказав, что мир когда-то давно показался ей не таким, какой он на самом деле. Почему-то была такая уверенность, хотя Диана знала только как свои два пальца одну лишь Темискеру. Доминатор часто вслух ругалась, говоря, что была великим завоевателем, подчиняя галактики, открыто выражала свою ненависть к амазонкам и честно признавалась, что будь у нее больше сил, она бы всех уничтожила. Диана воспринимала это не настолько спокойно, как другие ее стражницы, вступая с Доминатор в дискуссии, где, давая ей выговориться, высказывала и свою точку зрения. Доминатор злилась еще больше, круша вокруг себя те предметы, до которых можно было дотянуться, зная, что с амазонкой не справится, так как уже пыталась не раз. Если это перерастало в бурную истерику, то Диана поднималась со своего места и одним движением сгребала ее в медвежьи объятия, в которых та не могла пошевелиться. Как-то плавно споры стали перерастать в разговоры о том, почему Диана вообще решилась стать стражем Доминатор, — о других мирах и вселенных. Лицо Доминатор в такие моменты делалось расслабленным, хоть она и со смехом приправляла свои рассказы дополнениями о том, что половину того или иного народца она подчинила или уничтожила, в них было много красок.

«А что бы ты сделала, окажись снова там?» — замечтавшись, однажды интересуется Диана. Взгляд Доминатор делается на секунду растерянным, выдающим иные мысли, но ответ звучит жестко: «Пф, подруга. Ты что, не знаешь, с кем говоришь? Естественно, я бы начала все захватывать по новой». Диана не может удержать улыбки, зная, что Доминатор хотела сказать что-то другое. «Что? Прекрати на меня так смотреть!» — смущается Доминатор и злится. Все больше ее воображение захватывают не близлежащие галактики, а пышные черные волосы и ясные голубые глаза. Она мучается ночами, вспоминая о них, что-то движется в злой душе. Поначалу она была уверена, что завидует силе, ведь она сама могла быть такой сильной только в броне. Потом поняла, что вид Дианы сбивает ее с толку, и она не может определиться со своими чувствами. Наверное, длительное заточение вредит любому злодею, но все же в один, ничем не отличающийся от других, день она смотрит в обжигающе синие глаза и произносит, жалея, что не может прикусить себе язык: «Зови меня Доми», с грустной мыслью: «Мне никогда не стать такой», не зная, о чем она толком. Именно поэтому она умалчивает о Тут-И-Таме, Злыдне, Сильвии, да мало ли еще о ком…

Бунтующий подросток сегодня не в духе, Диана наблюдает за тем, как ее «Может быть, подруга?» ходит из угла в угол, не находя себе места, хотя обычно при ее появлении разваливалась в преувеличенно расслабленную позу на своем ложе. Даже нежность сопровождает эти наблюдения.

— Что с тобой сегодня?

— Ничего.

— Точно?

— Я же сказала, что все в порядке!

Доми отворачивается от Дианы. Она вдруг слабо улыбается себе под нос и решает поступить с пленницей как с малым ребенком, уже усмехаясь тому, что будет.

— Знаешь, мне достоверно известно, что когда кто-то ведет себя подобным образом, то его беспокоит какая-то мысль.

— Да неужели…

— Думаю, стоит проверить это утверждение.

Диана делает всего несколько шагов навстречу и закидывает, аккуратно конечно же, свое волшебное лассо к Доми на плечи. Тут же звучит то, что умиляет Диану самым приятным образом, ведь она поняла злодейку как никто в этом мире, ничуть не поменяв мнения о ней.

— Ты мне нравишься! Я тебя люблю!

Диана качает головой, когда видит покрасневшие щеки Доми, и как та вновь сгибается, пытаясь спрятаться от мира. Принцесса лишь наклоняется за ней следом, чтобы столкнуться с ней взглядом.


End file.
